Five Nights at Freddy's Oneshots
by RagedRobot
Summary: A bunch of adorable stories for the horror-like creatures! Requests are OPEN! Rated T for gore! (I can do anything from your favorite pairing to your pairing with the canon characters and your OC!)
1. Foxy x Chica

Guys, this is, of course, a randomfic XD I didn't have anything else to think to write, so I'm just making up as I go 3 Please review, fave, and follow the story! And give me ideas c: and if you don't know what this story is going to be, its pretty much just putting in small stories for ships. You MAY request for the canon character's and your oc's; but I have to know with Bonnie, if it's going to be a male or a female. So I'll be starting off with Foxy and Chica. Have fun reading !

It was maybe around 5:00 at the Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria.

Foxy had ended up getting reallly hungry..

"Hey Chica?" He asked the duck.

Chica looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Can you go make me pizza?" He asked. "..Please?"

Chica thought for a moment, before she said, "Sure." Then went to go make Foxy's pizza.

Foxy watched her. Somehow, he had gotten quite attracted to the other animatronic.

When Chica had finished, Foxy smiled at her.

Chica set down the plate, and Foxy took a piece of the pizza.

Little did they know..

Chica was slowly nearing the fox animatronic.

Foxy didn't realize this until he was on the second piece of the pizza, and accidently pushed his head forward, putting some of the pizza into Chica's mouth.

And it was cute enough that Chica actually made him the pizza, but it didn't have any crust!

Slowly, they ate it until their... er.. mouths.. I guess... met.

They pulled away quickly, a blush laying across Chica's face while Foxy's ears went hot and made a kettle noise.

Chica giggled. "I love you, Foxy."

"Love you too, Chica."

They ended up falling asleep and cuddling together. D'awww!


	2. Jake x Faith

**Thank you all for the love :D its surprising to see how much reviews I already have :3 And I will NOT do yaoi or homosexual stuff! Im sorry! ;-; I will do things with your OC's, someone else's OC's, but no gay things! I can do Yuri or lesbian stuff, though! c: I decided to do one of the oneshots that were requested last, which was requested by Darkky8747. Thank you for requesting!**

Faith was doing her regular rounds around the pizzaria, looking around, and not noticing Jake playing his game with a few children.

Accidently, she tripped over a wire, and jumped up, knocking over a glass of water as it splashed into Jake's video game controller.

Jake jumped up, and growled. "Faith!"

Faith looked up at Jake. "Sorry.." She mumbled.

The children looked at them, confused..

Thats when Jake pulled her backstage. "Faith, first you drop your stupid necklace into my dinner, and now you break my video game controller?" He growled, grabbing her necklace and pulling on it.

"I'm sorry!" Faith yelped, her green eyes instantly filling with oily tears, pain rushing through her body as the necklace started to choke her.

Jake pushed Faith away. "Don't come near me, Faith." He snarled at her, then went away.

But Faith had a small plan to make this wound healed.

-timeskip to night-

Jake walked back to where he had been playing with the children earlier, but he was surprised to see that there was nothing there.

He had left his controller; thinking it was useless now...

But once he saw the white wool of Faith, his eyes sharpened.

Then something was placed in his paws.

"I asked Chica if I could use some of the rice, and she said yes, so I dried your controller.." Faith said softly.

Jake stared at her.

Then he hugged her. "Thank you, Faith!" He said happily.

"Your welcome, Jake!" Faith said, smiling.

Then Jake pulled away from her, and touched his muzzle with hers, and gave it a soft nuzzle, before saying. "You wanna play a game?"

Faith smiled. "Sure!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Also, I didn't know either of their personalities, so I just came up with it~ Sorry if it's horrible ;-; Hope you had fun reading! Also, I absolutely love Jake, thank you for letting me write this! Soon to come- Idk! Maybe another thing I got requested!**


	3. Foxy x Mike

**You know what. After 3 requests, Im doing a Mike x Foxy. Not smut, though, just a little thingy thing. :3**

Mike was doing his normal shift.

One more night. Was all he needed.

All of the sudden..

The power flashed off.

He dropped his camera, and looked around. But he didn't see Freddy.

"Hey, Mikey." Purred a voice from behind him.

He spun his chair around; his face meeting with a light red chest. Slowly, he felt weight on the chair.

Foxy stared at him, "Its just little old Foxy," He purred, playing with the zipper on Mike's jeans.

Mike slapped his paw away, and Foxy smiled.

"Aww~ but Mike.." He whispered.

"You horny fox, get away." Mike growled.

Foxy sighed. "Fine; I was trying to be nice."

Mike sighed, "Sorry.."

Then Foxy started to laugh. "You used all of the power"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. You just realized it?"

Foxy nodded. "Mike, you can do better!"

Mike's face went red, and he growled. "Whatever."

He realized his face was as red as Foxy's fur.

The animatronic laughed at him, and grabbed Mike, sliding into his seat and setting Mike down again.

"Love you and your silly comebacks, Mike." He said

Mike smiled. "Love you and your attitude, Foxy."

They never realized how close they were until Mike suddenly tasted metal.

He turned away and spat out, and looked at Foxy, who was frozen. "Mike." Foxy said

"Yes?" Purred Mike.

"Did you just kiss me?" Asked Foxy.

"Maybe." Mike said.

The two laughed, and Mike was soon happy that the power went out!


	4. Requests are CLOSED!

**Sorry guys, but requests are now closed! I'm trying to get all of your requests up, but some of them are cut of, so if your using an OC, please message me about them or put their description into a review, and I'll try and get right to it! **


	5. Lilli x Freddy

**This one was waited a LONG time for, terribly sorry! This OC, Lilly, belongs to Cyberfoxpup. Thank you for requesting! **

Lilli was watching from the East Hall corner as the other animatronics tried to scramble into place as the security guard passed her to get into the office.

The security guard froze, and looked at Lilli, and growled, spotting the teddy bear that hung limply in her arms.

He grabbed the teddy bear, tearing it away from her, and Lilli cried out. "No!" As the security guard pulled it into the office, throwing it onto the desk and sitting in his chair..

A few hours later, Freddy had heard Lilli cry out again, and peered through the door, spotting the teddy bear.

He knew that Lilli loved that teddy bear, so he did his NINJA-POWERS (A/N teenage mutant ninja freddy) and slid through the doors, shoving the security guard in, zipping up the suit.

He opened up the door for Lilli, who quickly ran out and grabbed her teddy bear, holding it closely to her.

Freddy smiled at her, "..why'd you let him take it away?"

Lilli then whispered, "I didn't..."

Freddy frowned at her, then sighed.

"Alright" He said. "It's almost midnight, you should get to bed for the children"

Lilli nodded, and made her way to the backstage, followed by Freddy. As she laid down, she could hear Freddy softly singing to her,

**_"Hush little Lilli, don't say a word"_**

**_"Freddy's gonna by you a mockingbird"_**

**_"And if that mockingbird won't sing, Freddy's gonna chop someone's diamond ring"_**

**_"And if that ring, turns to brass, Freddy's going to by you a looking glass"_**


	6. AN

OK

I WAS LOOKING AT THE REVIEWS

AND THIS IS WHAT I SAW-

Guest chapter 5 . Oct 21

i dont get what this was supposed to be but other than that good job. Btw can you do foxy as a girl because thats wut she is. And try to do Foxy x Freddy. Thx bye

Thanks for the compliment and all.. But Foxy is a MALE.

FOXY IS A GODDAMN MALE.

OK?!

IN THE PHONE CALL, ON NIGHT 3, THE PHONE GUY SAID 'HE GETS AGRESSIVE'

HE

OKAY?!

And to someone that asked me if I opened up requests, yes, I will be doing a Golden Freddy one, but with an OC?

Sorry for this, guys.

~Raged


	7. Another AN

Hey guys, Raged here!

I am back after a bunch of moving around and I'm so sorry I have not done some of the things you lovely readers have requested! Requests are now open again and please do not post a review for it, but PM me, so I have more notice of it! I'd like to thank you guys for either still reading or doing whatever and I will be trying to have more chapters for the next 2 days, so I'll be doing requests that I have not taken beforehand.

Thank you!

-Raged


End file.
